In the related art, there is a case where a plugin application which is an application for adding functions to an image processing apparatus in the future can support only some languages supported by the image processing apparatus. For example, the plugin application is shipped as a package product which supports a limited language such as English. After the shipment, a support center at each area performs necessary translation. After the translation, a package for adding a language is created and distributed. A user installs the distributed language package so as to cope with each language. However, creating, distributing, and installing a language package in the future may cause a large number of steps.